Our Bond lasts forever
by My-heart-has-turned-to-ash
Summary: Delos and maggie oneshot


**Hi, I'm back I've been sad, so I felt like I couldn't write so I just wrote a lot of poems so I decided to make them what one of the soulmates would say to their other half. I hope you like it **

**R.I.P Uncle Andrew and Aunt Valerie I love you so much I miss you :( **

**3**

**Disclaimer I don't own nightworld.**

Don't let me die, don't let me cry kiss me now and never let go I need you know say the words I love you so, I won't leave you know I'm here forever to be yours I can't die now because our souls will be broken please hold me tight and love me for the rest of my life.

Delos was sitting on his chair thinking about Maggie and if she ever lost him. He got out a pen and paper and started to write what he would tell her;

_Dear Maggie,_

_You keep me warm, you keep my happy you make me smile and never sad you are my light my shining star you will never go far because you're always in my heart._

_The hourglass is standing still the grain of sand is stuck you're in a world between heaven and earth your loved ones look above to see your shining face you are their guardian the keeper of their love you bring them up to you because you shine like the sun and you make our lives brighter just like a candle on the end the last bit of the wax is sure to end, but no you will never be darkened you are our sun and the centre of our love not burned down and broken._

_Look into the mirror see your beautiful face, wipe away your tears and put your hairs back into place calm yourself down and breathe, remember happy things and try to be upbeat but if you're not that girl to be happy all the time crying is better than not saying what's on your mind so look in that mirror and wipe your tears the loved one may have passed away but they are an angel holding you together and making you stronger every day. Don't cry my little girl don't be sad remember the times that we had, never forgotten…_

_Hello my little girl, I love you so much you're my little fighter but the little pain in my butt you have big dreams and I love you for it but take a deep breathe and jump from that bridge you're not really falling just in the dream I know you want to be with me but I never actually left..I'm in your heart I've always been now take a step back visit my grave don't cave in tears that's not the way place flowers on my stone and kiss the air blown in front of your face your kissing my cheek and I couldn't smile wider just one last thing before I leave I love you my little girl always and forever._

_Walking on the beach with never a care your thinking of me but I'm not there, not to pick on you or to say hello I'm watching you from above a land of clear gold heaven is nice but it was hard to leave you I know you cried and it broke my heart, but If I could write you a letter I would be sorry to start, and to tell you something important to listen with your heart nothing compares to seeing you cry I love you and miss you dear when your time come you know I will be here I'm your guardian angel don't ever forget to smile and never let your tears flow again…_

_Okay baby girl look at me in the eye this is my final good-bye I love you a lot that will never changed just you can't hold me tight like a goodnight hug at night reach out your arms and grasps your loved ones your hugging them but I'm there too with arms spread wide I live through them with every hug or kiss goodbye._

_Love Delos _

_I love you my dear Soulmate._

When he was finished he read it over, he was never used to writing poetry or letting his emotions out but he did.

Maggie POV

I walked through our room and found on the desk a letter from Delos to me, I read his sweet words and I knew I needed him. I knew he cared and loved me and this made me love him even more. I had only one thing on my mind I needed to find him…

No POV?

After searching the mansion Maggie found him, sitting in the garden with his eyes closed and an innocent look on his face.

Very quietly she made her way to him and kissed his cheek, his eyes opened slowly and he smiled and kissed her lips.

The world fell away and both soulmates were lost in each other.

Author Note:

I know another one-shot but I've been sad and I wrote all the poems no help just me feels like my hearts been cut out, I haven't been myself or anything for the past few weeks I hope you like my story review if you like..

Love you all

xoxo


End file.
